1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a printing device, a printing system, and a method for controlling the printing device, in which communication is conducted by connecting to a network.
2. Background Technology
In a communication device that conducts communication by connecting to a network, an authentication process is needed for connecting to a network. As a standard for this authentication process, the IEEE (Registered Trademark) 802.1X standard described, for example, in Patent Document 1 is known. According to the IEEE (Registered Trademark) 802.1X standard, a communication device conducts two-way authentication with respect to an authentication server through a network, and only a communication device that has succeeded in the authentication is allowed to communicate through a network, thereby tightening the security. Further, according to the IEEE (Registered Trademark) (802.1X standard, even in a case where a communication device has been authenticated and connected to a network, the communication device is required to get re-authentication for each predetermined period of time. Accordingly, in the case of a printing device provided with the above-described communication device, a request for a re-authentication process will come in while a print process is being conducted, and a process required for re-authentication needs to be conducted concurrently with the print process so as to maintain the connection to the network in such a case.
Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2011-82922 (Patent Document 1) is an example of the related art.